As a wafer inspection apparatus, there is known, for example, a burn-in inspection apparatus or a probe apparatus that inspects electrical characteristics of a multiple number of semiconductor devices formed on a wafer.
FIG. 9 is a cross sectional view illustrating a schematic configuration of a conventional probe apparatus, and FIG. 10 is a cross sectional view illustrating a pogo frame (pogo ring) in the conventional probe apparatus of FIG. 9.
Referring to FIG. 9, a probe apparatus 100 includes a loader chamber 101 serving as a wafer transfer section for transferring a wafer W; and an inspection chamber 102 for performing therein an inspection of electrical characteristics of a multiple number of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer W. This probe apparatus 100 is configured to inspect the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices by controlling various types of devices in the loader chamber 101 and the inspection chamber 102 under the control of a controller. The inspection chamber 102 includes a mounting table 106, a pogo frame 109, a probe card 108, and an alignment device 110. The mounting table 106 mounts thereon a wafer W loaded from the loader chamber 101 and is configured to be movable in X, Y, Z and θ directions. The pogo frame 109 is disposed above the mounting table 106, and the probe card 108 is supported on the pogo frame 109. The alignment device 110 is configured to perform alignment (position adjustment) between a multiple number of probes (inspection needles) of the probe card 108 and electrodes of the semiconductor devices formed on the wafer W in cooperation with the mounting table 106. After the wafer W and the probe card 108 are aligned with each other by the alignment device 110 and the mounting table 106 in cooperation, each probe of the probe card 108 is brought into contact with the electrodes of the wafer W, so that electrical characteristics of the multiple number of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer W are inspected for each of the multiple number of semiconductor devices (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In FIG. 10, the pogo frame 109 is supported by a conversion ring 112 and is fastened to an upper plate of the probe apparatus 100 via the conversion ring 112. The pogo frame 109 includes an opening 109A formed through a central portion of the pogo frame 109 in its thickness direction; and a ring portion 109B surrounding the opening 109A. A multiple number of pogo pins 109C are arranged to penetrate the ring portion 109B in the thickness direction thereof. The pogo pins 109C are in contact with connecting terminals 108A formed on a periphery portion of the probe card 108 disposed under the pogo frame 109. The pogo pins 109C serve to electrically connect probes 108B provided on a central portion of a bottom surface of the probe card 108 with a non-illustrated inspection apparatus. The each probe 108B is brought into contact with corresponding a single electrode of the semiconductor devices, which are placed under the probes 108B, formed on the wafer W.
In the conventional probe apparatus, the probe provided on the probe card is repeatedly brought into contact with each of the multiple number of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer and the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices are repeatedly inspected for each of them. Therefore, a contact surface of the probe card in contact with the wafer has a small area, and, thus, smoothness on this contact surface has not been a problem.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-140241
However, a wafer inspection apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure is a whole contact type apparatus allowing all the probes formed on the probe card to be brought into contact with all the electrodes of the semiconductor devices formed on the wafer at one time. For this reason, a contact surface of the probe card in contact with the multiple number of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer becomes wider as compared with a conventional apparatus. As a result, it is difficult to maintain smoothness of the contact surface of the probe card in contact with the wafer.